Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air packaging device and producing method therefor, and more particularly to a multilayer air Packaging device and producing method therefor, and a staggered laminated air Packaging device and producing method therefor.
Description of Related Arts
In the modern logistics industries, packaging boxes are used widely. However, packaging methods of this kind of traditional packaging boxes have never provided shock absorption performance during collision or falling. In other words, during being transported and stored, the packaging boxes are usually thrown and are easy to deform their shapes, and may further lead to the damaging or breaking of the packaged items. Therefore, for some items that need to be protected in packaging, such as digital products, plastics, ceramics, biologics, chemicals, food and medicine, a cushioning effect should be provided to prevent the packaged items from being damaged during being transported and stored. According to traditional paper packaging boxes, existing solution is to fill cushioning foam materials into the paper packaging boxes to provide cushioning effect. However, the costs of transporting and storing are expensive during transporting using the packaging boxes and the cushioning foam materials filled. On the other hand, the cushioning foam materials are not environmentally friendly and may pollute the environment.
Another improved solution is a conventional inflatable bag in the market. The conventional inflatable bag includes four layers of film which formed by a series of heat sealing process. An inflatable air chamber is formed between two outer layers of films and the two inner layers of films form a one-way inflatable valve so as to fill the air chamber with air and so as to prevent the air within the air chamber from leaking out. The two outer layers of the film form a receiving chamber for receiving the packaged items after a series of folding steps. However, the cushioning performance of the single-layer inflatable bag formed by the two outer layers of film is still limited. For example, when one side wall of the inflatable bag is impacted, the air within the inflatable bag cannot be effectively dispersed, and the shape of the side wall of the inflatable bag cannot be restored in time, resulting in the impact of stress being concentrated in the local locations, so that the impact stress is delivered to the packaging items which results in the damage of the packaged items.